Baby of Love
by Yannami
Summary: Yaya writes a lot of stuff in her diary. For example, her attempts to bring Rima and Nagihiko together. As the 'Baby of Love', did she succeed in pairing up those two who claim to be 'rivals? This is simply mission impossible...
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this just randomly popped into my head. Yes, this is another Rimahiko fanfic ^_^**

**Of course, it's in Yaya's point of view since she's the one trying to pair them up. It's in diary form, okay! Strange as it may sound, but let's say that Yaya keeps a diary.**

Tuesday, October 26

Mommy told me to let go of my third person speech whenever I'm writing something; my diary, for example, so I might as well practice good grammar here!

I'm bored! Everyone seems a little off today. They're not in the mood to pay any attention to me, so I'm just randomly writing on my diary.

The charas are all off playing somewhere. I wonder what's taking them so long…

Amu-chi's looking straight ahead and her eyes look dull!

Tadase-kun looked so tired that he's just blabbering all the announcements; I don't even think that he even understands what he's saying!

Nagi's sleeping….

_Click_

His cute, sleeping face would cost a fortune! I would make copies of it then sell it to every girl in Seiyo for hundreds of yen!

"Yaya, what do you think you're doing?" I flinched once I heard Rima-tan's usually calm voice turn hard and evil. She snatched the camera from my hand then scrolled to Nagihiko's picture. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination, but did Rima-tan just…blush…?

She shoved it back at me with a sneer.

"Stop taking useless pictures of purple-head while we're in a meeting. It's rude" She said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "It's not useless, Rima-tan! This could make us rich!"

Rima-tan just shook her head then looked away. After a few seconds, she sneaked a glance at Nagi-kun, who was still fast asleep.

_Ting!_

I just came to a conclusion! Rima-tan and Nagi-kun could make an amazing couple!

As the baby of love, Yaya…I mean_ I_ will pair them up! Of course, since I am so smart, I have already come up with a plan within three seconds!

~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~

Amu-chi and Tadase-kun are now continuously asking me why I had pulled them out of the Royal Garden. I feel so special because it seems like I'm the only one that knows about the possibility of Rima-tan and Nagi ^_^

"Yaya, I want a reason. Why'd you leave Nagihiko in there with the possible cause of his death? Do you have some grudge against him?" Amu-chi asked. I smirked then turned away.

"Muahaha! Only Yaya shall know!"

Tadase-kun and Amu-chi sweat-dropped.

~~~~~~20 Seconds later~~~~~~

Something's wrong with Amu-chi and Tadase-kun. They said that my ego has gone too high. It hasn't!

So anyway, Yaya's-…_I_ _am_ currently peeking through the bushes of the Royal Garden so I can secretly hear what Rima-tan and Nagi are saying.

"Oi! Fujisaki, wake up!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Everyone left us with the work. I have this feeling Yaya's behind all this…"

"What do you think she's planning?"

Rima-tan stood up then walked away, making Nagi's head perk up.

Then, he asked Rima-tan, "Where are you going?"

Rima-tan was being very mean and decided not to look back as she reached out for the Royal Garden's door.

"I'm dumping the work on you, what else?"

When she slammed the door shut, Nagi sighed then stood up.

My heart went all…doki…doki…as he…neared the bush I'm currently hiding on!

He dug through the bush until he saw me. An angry spark twinkled in his eye.

_SCARY!_

"Yaya-tan, what are you writing?"

"B-b-b-b-betsuni!"

"Let me see…" He said in his now threatening voice as he extended his hands. I'm very scared now! Nagi's so scary when he's mad!

I hugged my notebook then turned my back on him. "Yaya will never share her diary with…" _I said some other random stuff but I forgot since it was so long…_

~~~~~~2 minutes later~~~~~~

WHA!

Right after my long speech, Nagi grabbed my diary!

Oh no! Now he's reading it!

Now he's blushing.

Now…he's looking at me with murderous eyes…

~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~

"Y-Yaya! Why do you look like that? Y-your hair's sticking out, your uniform's all tattered and your face is dirty!" Mama asked the second I got home. I sighed.

"One word; this is all the fault of the evil diary grandma gave Yaya last Christmas"

~~~~~~Around 16 minutes later~~~~~~

As the baby of love, Yaya _musn't_ give up. She shall bring together Rima-tan and Nagi!

She shall thi-…

I mean '_I_ shall think of a plan!'

~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~

Still thinking…

~~~~~~Another 1 hour later~~~~~~

Still thinking…

~~~~~~Dinner time~~~~~~

"Yaya-tan, please stop thinking for awhile and help me put Tsubasa to sleep"

"Never!"

~~~~~~The next day in school~~~~~~

This is one hard project. Even I, _the _Yaya, couldn't think of a plan.

"Yuiki-san…" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Kirishima-kun looking at me with hope. I put on a smile. "Hello, Kirishima-kun!"

Kirishima sighed sheepishly (wonder where I got that word from) then asked,

"I-is Mashiro-san ready for love yet?"

I blinked.

"W-wha…?"

"I-if you remember, I confessed to her four years ago when we were still in Elementary. S-she said that she wasn't ready for love b-but now it's been three years so I thought that maybe…"

"No!" I exclaimed. Kirishima-kun was taken aback by my reaction but I paid no mind. No matter what, Rima-tan must be with Nagi!

Kirishima's face fell then he sagged his shoulders. "T-that's the problem. Please help me, Yuiki-san…because…"

"Because…?"

"I thought she was ready so I…kissed her…"

For the first time in my life, I was seriously shocked.

Rima-tan…

…_has_ to be with Nagi…

I pumped my fists high up into the air then screamed, "How did Rima-tan react?"

Kirishima gulped. "She…slapped me and cried, claiming that I stole her first kiss…"

"You got that right…" said a voice.

Kirishima and I looked around, hoping to find the source of the familiar voice. Suddenly, Nagihiko appeared before me.

"Nagi! Where'd you come from?" I exclaimed. Nagi sighed then pointed up. My eyes widened at what he was pointing at.

"The roof?"

"Yup."

"Fujisaki-kun, please help me out" Kirishima begged. Nagi twitched at the sound of his voice. "By _'helping you out'_ you mean pairing you and Rima-tan up and making her forgive you for kissing her without warning?"

Kirishima looked hopeful.

"Yes…" He trembled.

No, Nagi! Don't! Can't you see that I'm pairing you and Rima-tan up!

"Yaya-tan, please stop writing in that notebook you call a 'Diary'"

Ok…I'll shut this for now or Nagi will kill me once again.

I gave him a salute.

"Yes, Captain Nagi!"

Ok…Yaya-tan will write again later…when Nagi isn't around…

~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~

_I can't hold it in anymore._

_I love you, Rima-tan…_

_-Nagi…_

I called unto Amu-chi, who was in the same class as Rima then handed her the letter.

"What's this for, Yaya?" She asked. I let an evil smirk make its way to my face. "Betsuni. Just give it to Rima-tan after class. Don't read it!" I said, happily skipping away.

~~~~~~After class; Royal Garden~~~~~~

"Yaya, what was in that letter? Rima's been acting really weird after she read it!" Amu said in a worried voice.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nagi asked from his seat in the Jack's Chair.

Right now, there was only me, Tadase-kun, Amu-chi, and Nagi. Hopefully Rima-tan's not skipping…or my plan wouldn't work out…

As if on cue, the glass-door opened. Rima-tan's shoulders were tensed and her bangs cover her face as to avoid eye contact. She awkwardly sat on her seat and I couldn't help but feel nervous.

Everyone became silent from worry because of Rima-tan's current expression; everyone but Nagi, that is. He still looked calm and nonchalant (I _really_ wonder where I got that word from)

"You okay, Rima-tan?" He asked calmly, reaching his hand out to feel her forehead. Rima-tan jerked up then slapped his hand away, making his eyes widen in shock. Her face was really red! Like a fire truck!

"Pervert!" She screamed.

Oh no…

Yaya thinks she made a little mistake with pairing them up…

Amu-chi and Tadase-kun's faces became really worried by now.

"Mashiro-san, are you okay?" Tadase-kun asked. Rima-tan flinched then sat back down. "P-please forget what I just did…" She muttered.

"Rima-tan, why'd you slap me?"

"Urusai!"

Rima-tan abruptly stood up then stormed off the garden. Once she was gone, Amu-chi gave me a suspicious and _scary_ glare.

"What did you do this time, Yaya?" She said in a scary way that scared me so much! I was starting to sweat as everyone looked at me suspiciously. It was the same feeling I get whenever I need to show mama a failed test!

"Y-Yaya thinks that it's best if Nagi was the one to speak to Rima-tan about it…" I said.

"That's not fair, Yuiki-san. Fujisaki-kn doesn't even know what's-…" Tadase-kun was cut off when Nagi gently tapped his shoulder. "It's okay, Hototri-kun" He said, slowly walking off the Royal Garden.

"Be careful, Nagihiko!" Amu-chi waved.

Once he was out, Yaya…I mean _I_ grabbed this diary, along with a pencil then ran off to eavesdrop.

I dashed away so fast that neither Amu-chi nor Tadase-kun could stop me.

~~~~~~A few minutes later~~~~~~

I hid behind a fat and tall tree then peeked through a hole as Nagi caught Rima-tan by the arm.

"Seriously, Rima-tan. Everyone's worried! Is there something wrong?" He asked. Rima-tan tried to slap his hand away but he had already predicted that she'd do that and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Aren't you going to ask about the letter, _Cross-dresser_?" She emphasized the nickname Cro…

Wait! _Cross-dresser_? Why is Nagi nicknamed that? Is it because he looks like a girl? But isn't that one of the many reasons girls like him?

"I hate you because you still haven't told Yaya and _especially Amu_ the truth about Nadeshiko" She spat.

Now my head is spinning. What truth?

What about Naddy?

Is she coming back?

Nagi flinched and Rima-tan narrowed her eyes.

"You can't tell Amu that Nadeshiko_ doesn't exist_ because you _love_ her. You're only using the 'Amu-chan still needs Nadeshiko' as an excuse. The real reason is that you're selfish! You're a terrible, lying, stupid, cross-dressing and _selfish_ fool who-…"

Rima-tan…was cut off…by Nagi's lips…

She didn't hold back...

I mean…I'm glad that they kissed but…

What did Rima-tan mean by 'Naddy doesn't exist'?

The kiss lasted for about two seconds but that was enough to paralyze Rima-tan.

"Listen, Mashiro-san. When we get back to the Royal Garden, I'm going to tell Yuiki and Amu-chan the truth. If I do, you won't hate me as much as you do now, right?" He said anxiously.

Rima-tan frowned then clenched her fists.

"I-if you tell her the truth then…that will leave me with no more excuses to hate you…"

What does Rima-tan mean by that?

"…so I might as well tell it to you right now"

Rima-tan aggressively pulled Nagi by his school tie, making him lean towards her until their faces were only a few centimeters apart. From what I can see here, Rima-tan's eyes were slowly tearing up.

"…I might as well tell you right now that I like you, Nagihiko Fujisaki"

And there. Yaya Yuiki, the baby of love's first mission was accomplished. Although I should be rejoicing, what Rima-tan said earlier is really bothering me.

What did she mean by Naddy no existing…?

**...**

…**..**

…**.**

…**..**

…

Nagi snapped out of his daze. Rima-tan looked glad that she managed to bring him to that level of shock.

"Rima-tan, I…"

"Shh. You don't need to reply. You don't need to accept my feelings. That letter- judging from your reaction, you didn't write it. I was probably just Amu or Yaya trying to pair us up but…my instincts tell me that it's just Yaya…"

_Ooh…BUSTED…_

"What letter?" Nagi asked.

*Groan* They're both going to kill me later on…

Rima-tan rummaged through her pocket then brought out a piece of paper.

"This" She extended her hand to show Nagi what was written in it.

Nagi's eyes widened then he chuckled.

"She's right. That's exactly how I feel"

Rima-tan dropped the paper in shock then left her mouth hanging open.

~~~~~~A few seconds later~~~~~~

Amu-chi texted me, claiming that there was chocolate cake in the Royal Garden and was calling me over in case I wanted some. Of course, I wanted to eavesdrop some more but I really need that cake! I ran to the Garden, slammed the door open then sat on my seat. Amu-chi slid the cake over to my table, making me squeal and jump!

"Seriously, Yaya. If you keep jotting stuff down in that notebook then your cake will eventually be eaten by someone else"

"No, Amu-chi! See? Yaya's closing the notebook and is about to eat _her_ yummy chocolate cake!"

~~~~~~30 seconds later~~~~~~

Rima-tan and Nagi came into the Royal Garden. They looked normal and if I hadn't heard what just happened, I would assume that nothing happened between them both.

"U-m…listen, everyone. N-Nagihiko has something to say…" Rima-tan stuttered. Nagi paled right after she said that. He involuntarily placed a strand of his hair behind his ear as he let out a fake cough.

"U-m you see…Na-Nadeshiko and I are…"

He was very red now.

At the mention of Naddy, I abruptly stopped with my cake then put my full attention to Nagi. Amu-chi and Tadase-kun did the same.

"N-Nadeshiko and I are actually…"

He started to clench his fists tighter.

"What about Nadeshiko! Will I see her again? She hasn't contacted me yet! There are so many things I want to tell her!" Amu-chi gleamed. When she smiled, Nagi's face dropped.

"U-um…you see…"

He was cut off when Rima-tan tugged on his blazer.

"I'll let you off the hook for now, Nagihiko. Neither you or Amu are ready" She said.

My curiosity rose but for once, I found myself putting up an effort to control myself.

There's something Nagi wants to tell us. I know that one day, he will tell us. It just looks so hard for him to confess 'whatever-it-is-he-has-to-confess'

The thing is, I want to make things easier for him, since he is one of my best friends. In the future, when Amu-chi is ready to hear the truth, I have to be too if I don't want to be left out and get left behind.

* * *

By the way, Pepe-chan nor the other charas have returned just yet.

*Sigh* Maybe Kiseki-kun is trying to make them dig their way to Canada again…

* * *

**Wow. It's longer than I thought. Anyway, I hope it turned out well. To make things clear, everyone (But Kairi and Hikaru) are in high-school. Let's just say that Tsukasa actually put up guardians even for the high-school of Seiyo. I hope I made it clear.**

**Also, this is supposed to be a one-chapter fanfic so I'll be labeling it complete. If ever I change my mind, it won't be a many-chapter story like the other stories I've made. The maxmum is two but…uhh…**

**I'll just say that there won't be a next chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I just made this short chapter because this idea kept on bothering me and it won't stop until I actually wrote it, so here. I'll also make another chapter; it's going to be the last one. It's basically Nagi's confession to Amu (That he's Nadeshiko) and how Yaya tries to help with how the situation turned out.**

December 15

Rima-tan and Nagi have been getting along quite well. Today, Nagi is absent. His mama said that he was sick and shouldn't go to school that day.

"Rima…" Amu-chi tried to budge Rima-tan as she continued to sleep in the Royal Garden. "Rima, do you know what Nagihiko's sick with?" She asked, although we all know that she wouldn't know since she still partly hated him.

"He's sick with colds today…" She mumbled in her sleep.

Everyone in the Royal Garden gawked.

"How did you know, Mashiro-san?" Tadase-kun asked, leaning in. Rima-tan mumbled.

"I called him…"

"What?" Amu panicked.

I felt myself bounce. "Nee, Rima-chi! Do you know Nagi's favorite color?"

"It's purple…_mumble_…he also likes yellow but he doesn't tell me why…_mumble mumble_…"

"What's the color of his eyes?" Amu-chi asked.

"A magnificent shade of dark brown. His eyes…are so big and innocent…"

"What's his blood type?" Tadase wondered. Rima-tan buried her face deeper in her arm.

"It's AB…"

"Where does Nagi get all his nice clothes?" I asked.

"He has a tailor that makes his personal clothes…"

"How do you know all these stuff, Rima?" Amu-chi asked.

There was a slight pause. Finally, Rima mumbled in her sleep,

"I should know. We're dating…"

I, Amu-chi and Tadase-kun fell of our chairs as Rima-tan continued to sleep, totally oblivious to what she just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; final**

December 24

"I told you…the longer you prolong it, the more likely the possibility Amu will catch you. If she catches you, it's going to be more painful than when you tell her yourself…" Rima-tan sighed. They were both seated by the Royal Garden. The two of them went earlier but when Yaya came, they sounded all business!

Yaya knew that she must not interfere so she eavesdropped instead.

I saw Nagi gulp and lower his head to let his bangs cover his eyes. Rima-tan sighed then pats hit head.

"It'll all be okay. Amu's not the type to hold a grudge against anyone, Nagi…"

Nagi's shoulders sagged. "Thanks. I'll try to tell Yaya-tan and…Amu…chan…when they get here"

Yaya felt all giddy in the inside. She want to know a secret! She immediately took large steps to the Royal Garden then slammed the door open.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" She screamed.

Nagi and Rima-tan abruptly turned to me. When I heard a sigh from behind me, Nagi-kun stiffened and paled.

"Jeez, Yaya…you could at least try to not make a ruckus once you enter!" Amu chuckled. I smiled

Nagi coughed. "Yaya-san and…Amu-chan…I need to tell you something…"

Rima-tan gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

"You can do it, Nagihiko…"

He sighed then looked at Amu-chi with hopeful eyes.

He began, "It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family boys to dress as girls while they are young to perform Japanese dance…"

Amu-chi tilted her hear. "What's your point, Nagihiko?" She asked.

"…Amu-chan…Yuiki-san…" He took a deep breath then gave the two of us serious and scary faces.

"…I am Nadeshiko…"

…

…

…

December 25

"Neither Amu-chan or Fujisaki-kun plan to attend the Christmas party…?" Tadase said. Yaya nodded sadly…

Yaya's shocked that Naddy is actually Nagi, but she managed to accept it. Of course, Yaya had to bombard Nagi with lots of questions. Amu-chi, however, did not take it nicely. In fact, she's been mad at Nagi ever since!

"If neither Amu nor Nagihiko's coming, then I'm no coming too" Rima-tan said, crossing her arms with a blank expression.

"Well, there's no point to it if no one really wants to go…" Tadase sighed. All of a sudden, as if Yaya was born to make problems go away, her mind clicked with a brilliant idea!

"Why don't we spend the Christmas pairing Nagi and Amu-chi up!" She squealed. Rima-tan immediately narrowed her eyes at me.

"No!" She said simply.

"No, No! That came out wrong! Yaya-chi wants to…make Nagi and Amu-chi friends again!"

Rima-tan and Tadase-kun turned to me.

"Nice idea, Yuiki-san!" Tadase-kun smiled.

Yay! Yaya is so awesome!

"How, though?" Rima-tan wondered.

Um…

Cell phone!

"With this!"

The two of them raised their brows.

"A phone?" They said together.

Hihihi…

Yaya knew that watching tv shows would actually be useful…

Yaya got her splendid idea from this epic tv show!

**To: **Amu-chi

**From:** Yaya

_Let's meet at the park and play now, Amu-chi! No no's!  
__Amu-chi, you have to come or Yaya will cry!_

**To:** Nagi

**From: **Yaya

_Let's meet at the park and play now, Nagi! No no's!  
__Nagi, you have to come or Yaya will cry!_

…Of course…Yaya-chi will not come because she has a brilliant plan…

Five minutes later

"Yaya doesn't wanna go!"

"Stop complaining, Yaya. We might've as well watch them make-up. Also, I've got to make sure Nagihiko doesn't kiss Amu"

"Same here…"

"Hide!" Rima-tan immediately pulled us behind the bush when she saw Amu-chi sitting by the bench. As if on cue, Nagi came with arms behind his head. He abruptly stopped then stiffened when he saw Amu-chi, who looked just as surprised.

Well…after awhile, Amu-chi stood up then walked away.

"Amu-chi, don't make Yaya's load go to waste! Go and make-up with Nag-mmf!" Yaya's mouth was covered by both Rima-tan and Tadase-kun. Amu-chi turned back with a confused look.

"…Did you say that, Nadehiko?" She wondered.

Rima-chi just had to laugh at the nick-name…

Nagi sweat-dropped.

"N-Nadehiko…?"

"Nagi, say something cheesy and sweet to make Amu-chi forgive y-mmf"

"Shut up, Yaya!"

Amu-chi and Nagi sweat-dropped. After awhile, the two of them laughed then gazed at the bush. Tadase-kun and I stiffened while Rima-chan nibbled on a strawberry pocky.

"Yaya, if you plan to eavesdrop then you could've tried to be a bit quieter, right?" Amu-chi giggled.

Without much thought, Rima-tan stood up from the bush, still holding her pocky.

"Amu…" She looked at Amu-chi.

"…You're troubled. Why don't you call onto your first best friend Nadeshiko? It's rare I'd let you two be friends, you know…" She said. Amu-chi bit her lip.

"…But Nadeshiko doesn't exist…"

"But Nagihiko does!" Tadase also stood up from the bush.

"I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I didn't mean to prolong it. I was just scared that you'd get mad…which…you actually did…"

Amu blushed slightly.

"M-okay…it's just that…I don't know…"

She bit her lip then swayed. After awhile, her pout was replaced with a smile.

"…I was confused. After you told me that, I was shocked. Nadeshiko was my best friend and the realization that she didn't exist scared me…it really did. I didn't know what to do…"

"So you slapped him across the face as if you were his girl-friend and you were breaking up with him?" Rima-tan immediately clutched Nagi's arm.

Heh. She's been so protective of Amu-chi before, but now she's also protective of Nagi after they started going out!

Well…that's it!

Yaya-chi only has a bit pages left, since Tsubasa crumpled the rest of the paper.

Yaya will write our Christmas party for the last page, because she knows…

…it's going to be memorable…

Christmas Party

"Aren't you glad you both made up before Christmas?" Tadase-kun smiled. Amu-chi and Nagi looked at each other then laughed.

"Oh! Nagihiko, I have a problem. Can you dress up as Nadeshiko after the party?"

"U-um…" sweat-drops.

"Already?"

Wow…so many cakes and candy…

C-can Yaya-chan eat for awhile? She'll write in her diary later, okay? Wait!

After awhile

…

Rima-tan's boring! She doesn't even like cake? Who doesn't like cake?

"Um…Nadehiko…" Amu-chi mused. Rima-tan puffed her cheeks at the two then glared.

"I just remembered the time you invited me over for a sleep-over. Our sleeping bags were beside each other. Also, there was a time you looked past my shoulder when I was feeling flat-chested…" She said.

What does she mean by that? Why is it that After Amu-chi said that, Nagi paled?

So did Tadase-kun and Rima-tan.

What's going on?

"Baka! Pervert! Evil cross-dressing purple-headed freak!" Rima-tan screamed. Nagi flinched when she slammed her foot against his.

"Ow, Rima-tan! That hurt!" Nagi pouted.

"Good!"

Uh-oh. Looks like Yaya needs to by a new notebook!

She's going to try and make them both make-up!

…Wait. But they fight all the time. Is this normal?

* * *

**So that's the final chapter. Sorry, labeled the story complete when it wasn't. My bad…**

**Anyway, this is the final chapter. Writing from Yaya's POV was actually hard. See you again! I have other stories if you'd like to read!**


End file.
